Prince's Revenge
by Major144
Summary: Prince Gyula comes to Bellwood and starts accusing Ben and his groups of international crimes. Little dose Ben know that this is simply just a distraction from Prince Gyula true motives. Gyula has a plan that greatly threatens Ben and the entire world!
1. Chapter 1 Media Attack

Prince's Revenge

Chapter 1 Media Attack

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten. This is just a story for fun.

Prince Gyula the former ruler of Zarkovia exited the airport of Bellwood. The prince was wearing a business suit instead of his red military uniform. As he exited the airport he saw a limo waiting for him. Gyula got into the limo and found himself facing Will Harangue.

"Hello Prince Gyula. How was you flight?" Asked Harangue.

"Ok except, for the part of fleeing from by own country." Said Gyula.

"I'm sorry for your loss. When you told me about how Ben Ten stormed into your country and caused an uprising against you and your father, I had to meet you in person. This is the kind of thing I've been warning America about! Ben Ten is a menace to society and needs to be arrested for his crimes!" Declared Harangue.

Gyula barely listened to Harangue. The former prince was merely using Harangue as diversion from his real goal. If all went to plan Gyula would have his country back along with revenge against Ben Ten and his allies and control of the world.

The limo arrived at the TV station and Gyula and Harangue got out.

"Ready to be a star and strike down a menace to society?" Asked Harangue.

"Yes. It is time people know the truth." Said Gyula.

The two of them went into the station and got set up for the broadcast. Harangue sat behind his desk with Gyula sitting across from him.

"Good evening America and today we have a special guest. Prince Gyula of Zarkovia. Thank you for joining us here." Said Harangue.

"Thank you it is a pleasure to be in America." Said Gyula.

"Prince Gyula is here to tell us about a recent development in his country concerning the so called hero Ben Ten. Gyula tell America what happened." Said Harangue.

"Zarkovia is a strong powerful nation where my father and I ruled. We had our small share of problems with people rebelling against our monarchy, but it was nothing we couldn't handle peacefully, but that all changed when Ben Ten came to Zarkovia! My father King Xarion invited Ben Ten and his group to help oversee a peace conference between him and the rebels. When Ben and his group arrived they violently stormed into the throne room and attacked me and my father! My father was old and he had a weak heart, he couldn't take the abuse and he died in my arms! Ben then transformed into one of his vile aliens and smashed a hole through one of the castle walls allowing the rebels to storm into the castle and attack me and my men. I desperately asked Ben why he did this and he told me the rebels paid him to. I...barely managed to escape with my life." Said Gyula as he looked down at the floor sadly.

"And there, you have it folks. Ben Ten is nothing more then mercenary with no respect for authority or the lives of the innocent. Oh sure, he pretends to be a hero, but that's just a ruse. Think America, what's to keep Ben Ten from be hired by a foreign power to topple our own government!" Said Harangue as he looked directly into the camera.

Several miles away at Ben's house Ben, Kevin, and Gwen starred at the TV screen. An angry look appeared on Ben's face and it looked like he was going to storm out of the house towards the TV station, but Gwen quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ben don't. They want you to make a scene." Said Gwen.

"But they're slandering my name and accusing me of an international crime! We all know what really happened in Zarkovia! I can't believe they bought that story!" Complained Ben.

"Just ignore them men. Gyula just trying to get back at you and Harangue just a loud mouth, who slanders the truth." Said Kevin.

"Kevin's right. Just ignore them. They aren't worth it. Besides people know your a hero no matter what Harangue says." Said Gwen.

Ben let out a deep breath.

"I guess your right. I have to ignore them and keep a level head. Man saving the universe was easier then this." Said Ben.

"Just relax this will all be over in a week or so." Said Gwen.

"Yeah Gyula a wuss, his no real threat to anyone now." Said Kevin.

Ben grabbed the TV remote and started channel surfing. Little did they know Gyula was going to a bigger threat then they thought.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Breakout and Hypnosis

Prince's Revenge

Chapter 2 Breakout and Hypnosis

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten. This is just a story for fun.

In the days that followed Gyula's interview Ben was forced to keep a low profile and stay home. A few news vans hung around, his house trying to interview him. It was possible one of the few times Ben out right avoided the media. Gwen kept telling him that it would blow over soon. Ben just sighed and took his cousin's advice.

Gwen and Kevin came over to keep Ben company. They played Sumo Slammers and watched TV. Ben would check the news looking for a crime in progress, so he could work out his frustrations and show everybody he was a hero. But the only thing that did appear on the news were a few tech thefts that already happened. Ben was slowly going board along with Gwen and Kevin. Gwen got up and decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air.

Gwen went out to the backyard and used her powers to create some steps in the air, which she used to sneak by the news vans. Gwen used her powers to go several blocks before returning to the ground. She made her way into town and decided to do a little shopping. It was just by chance that she glanced up at the sky and saw three flying bike like vehicles with three armored figures riding them making their way north.

Gwen took her cellphone out and was considering calling Ben and Kevin, but she shook the thought off. It was just three people, she could easily handle them. Gwen followed the trio to a small prison. She watched as the figures landed at the front gates before blasting their way in. Gwen got a look at the figures it was Rojo, Amarillo, and Azul.

"I wonder what they're up to." Thought Gwen as she followed after the villains.

Gwen passed an evidence room that looked like it had been ransacked. She moved and found the gang standing in front of a cell. Rojo was passing something small through the bars, when Gwen confronted them.

"Hello Rojo, you and your gang saving yourself some trouble by going to jail?" Said Gwen as her hands glowed with energy.

"Not on your life little miss hero." Spat Rojo as she and her gang spun around with their weapons drawn.

The gang started firing their blasters at Gwen, who quickly threw up a shield and blocked the attack. Rojo gritted her teeth in annoyance and switched weapons on her armor. A small but powerful looking missile poked out of Rojo's armor before firing at Gwen! The missile hit Gwen's shield shattering it and sending her crashing into a wall. Gwen staggered to her feet only to have Azul fire a cable at her and wrap it around her arms pinning them to Gwen's sides.

"Nice work." Said Rojo as she went back to the cell and ripped the door off.

"So what should we do about her?" Asked Amarillo indicating Gwen.

"Guess will call the boss man." Said Rojo as she pulled out a video phone and called a number.

Prince Gyula's face appeared on the screen.

"What is it? Were you able to break him out." He demanded.

"We did, but one of Ben's groupies got in our way, but we captured her. What do you want us to do with her?" Said Rojo.

"Let our new friend work his magic on her. She might be very useful." Said Gyula.

At that moment a very short man walked out of the cell grinning wickedly as he held a pocket watch.

"Sublimino!" Gasped Gwen as she struggled with her bonds.

"Hello again! My you've grown. I'm going to enjoy turning you into my puppet!" Laughed Sublimino as swung the watch back and forth. "You are getting sleepy. When you wake up with the snap of my fingers you will do everything I tell you to."

Gwen fell asleep. Sublimino snapped his fingers and Gwen woke up with a blank expression on her face.

"Man I love it when you do that." Said Rojo.

"Now come to my location, we still have much to do." Said Gyula as his face vanished from the video phone.

The group made their way to the hover bikes and took off from the prison.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Tech Support

Prince's Revenge

Chapter 3 Tech Support

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten. This is just a story for fun.

Ben and Kevin were playing Super Slammers. It had been over an hour since Gwen went out to get some fresh air and the guys were getting a little worried.

"Gwen should be back by now." Said Kevin as he pulled out his cellphone and tried to call Gwen and all he got was the voicemail.

"That's weird, she usually picks up." Said Ben.

"Something isn't right." Said Kevin.

Ben decided to switch the TV over to the news to see if anything was going on. There were a few reports about Prince Gyula accusing Ben about crimes, when a news alert about a recent break in at a local prison. A picture of Sublimino appeared on the screen.

"Sublimino." Said Ben.

"You know that guy?" Asked Kevin.

"He was one of my old enemies, when I was ten. His a powerful hypnotist." Said Ben.

The TV then showed an image of Rojo and her gang breaking into the prison.

"Why would Rojo and her gang bust out a hypnotist?" Asked Kevin.

"I don't know, but...I think I might have figured out what happened to Gwen." Said Ben as a new image appeared on the TV.

The TV showed Rojo and her gang leaving the prison, with Sublimino and Gwen.

"Why's Gwen with them?" Asked Kevin.

"I think she's been hypnotized." Said Ben as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hey Grandpa can you track Gwen's plumber badge? I need to know where's she's at."

"Sure just let me check my computer. Ok she's at the Bellwood airport." Said Max.

"Thanks Grandpa." Said Ben as he hung up and to,d Kevin what Max told him.

"Alright lets go get her." Said Kevin.

Ben hit the Omintrix and changed into Big Chill. He went intangible and flew out of the house unnoticed by the news teams. Kevin walked out towards his car waving the reporters away, before getting in his car and taking off.

Thirty minutes before Ben and Kevin went searching for Gwen. Cooper Daniels was minding his own business at home working on his machines, when all of a sudden the door to his workshop was blown up and he was knocked to the ground. Before he could get up Azul and Amarillo came rushing in and grabbed his arms holding him down. Rojo, Gwen, and Sublimino came walking in. Sublimino pulled out his watch and walked up to Cooper with an evil grin.

"My I just keep seeing old faces today." Said Sublimino as he swung his watch back and forth. "You are getting sleepy. When I snap my fingers you will do everything I tell you."

Cooper fell asleep and Sublimino snapped his fingers. Cooper woke up with a blank look on his face. Rojo pulled out her communicator and called Gyula.

"We have the boy." She said.

"Excellent now head to the airport. We must leave at once." Said Gyula.

The villains headed to the airport and met up with Gyula, who was standing in front of a hanger.

"Good you arrived now we can head to Zarkovia and move forward with the finally plan." Said Gyula.

"Thanks for busting me out of jail and all, but what do you need me for?" Asked Sublimino.

"I need you to help take back my country and latter your going to have a global audience to watch you preform." Said Gyula.

"I like the sound of that." Said Sublimino with an evil smile.

"Now I need you to command Cooper into opening that plane in the hanger and to pilot it." Said Gyula as he pointed at a sleek black jet in the hanger.

"Slave open up the plane and pilot it." Ordered Sublimino.

Cooper looked at the plane and used his powers to open it. The group started to load up inside, when Kevin's car and Big Chill appeared on the runway heading towards the hanger. Gyula cursed and ordered Sublimino to stop them.

"Use your powers to stop them!" Sublimino ordered Cooper.

Cooper used his powers to make a baggage car race towards Kevin's car forcing Kevin to drive off the runway and to the side. Cooper then used his powers to make a parked plane head towards the terminal to crash. Big Chill saw this and quickly flew in front of the plane hitting the Omintrix on his chest.

"Humungousaur!" Shouted Humungousaur as he raised his massive arms and stop the plane.

This was all the distraction Gyula and the others needed to head down the runway and escape into the sky.

Humungousaur changed back into Ben as Kevin drove up to him.

"They got away!" Shouted Kevin.

"Don't worry. I have a pretty good idea where they're going." Said Ben.

"Where?" Asked Kevin.

"Zarkovia." Said Ben.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Storming a Nation

Prince's Revenge

Chapter 4 Storming a Nation

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten. This is just a story for fun.

The jet flew and landed in Zarkovia. Gyula and the others got out and were met by several men with guns who surrounded the group.

"Prince Gyula you have a lot of nerve to return to this country." Spat a man who seemed to be the leader.

"I've come to take back my birth right. Sublimino if you please." Said Gyula.

Sumbilino pulled out his watch and hypnotized all the men. The men lowered their guns and stood at attention. Gyula smiled as he strolled through their ranks.

"Gentlemen help Cooper upload the plane we have a lot of work ahead of us, were going to deliver a message to the world that their is a new absolute leader." Said Gyula.

The men helped unload several crates from the plane and load them on to some jeeps. The group made their way to Gyula's castle. Sumbilino hypnotized anyone who they came across into working for them. Once they arrived at the castle the crates were unloaded and then opened reveal several pieces of technology. Cooper used his powers to create a large antenna array was created and placed on top of the castle.

"What's that all for?" Asked Rojo.

"That is to help Cooper here hack into all the worlds satellites, so we can broadcast a message to every TV and computer in the world. I will use Sumblinio's powers to make everyone in the world obey me." Said Gyula.

"So what do we get in return for helping you with this whole take over the world thing?" Asked Rojo.

"You can have anything you want." Said Gyula.

A few hypnotized people were setting up a stage and camera for the broadcast. At that moment Azul, who had been watching one of the castle's radars when she saw a bleep appear on the screen.

"Looks like we have company." She said.

"Ah it looks like Ben is coming here to try and stop us. Lets see how he handles the might of my army." Said Gyula as he went to the castle communicator. "Hello Ben Ten and welcome back to Zarkovia. I have decreed that your no longer aloud to set foot in my country, so you can either leave or be blown out of the sky."

"Well technically I'm not on the ground, so I'm not violating anything." Replied Ben.

"Your in my airspace, so you are violating my laws! I will have you blown from the sky!" Snarled Gyula.

"Are you still sore about the time I easily took you down in that fight without the use of my powers?" Asked Ben.

"Enjoy your little jokes Ben Ten. You will not stop my plans!" Declared Gyula as he closed the connection and activated the the intercom on the castle. "Attention all soldiers of Zarkovia we have an enemy plane in our airspace. Destroy it!"

All around the castle several tanks and antiaircraft turrets pointed up at the sky to fire at the incoming plane. Gyula smiled wickedly as he put on a gold crown and a robe before sitting down in a throne in front of a camera. Sumblinio stood next to him as Cooper began to use his powers to hack all the satellites. Soon they would be broadcasting live.

Up in the air Kevin was taking evasive maneuvers to avoid being hit by missiles. Ben fiddled with the Omintrix until he found the alien he needed. He stood up and heading towards the plane door.

"You go on ahead and stop whatever Gyula is up to. I'll deal with the army." Said Ben before he jumped out of the plane.

Ben hit the Omintrix and changed into Way Big. The giant alien charged forward knocking tanks and antiaircraft guns to the side as if they were toys. In the castle Gyula glared at a TV screen showing the carnage outside, he turned to Gwen and Cooper.

"Gwen deal with him. Cooper I want you to find a military satellite armed with a laser and take Ben out." Ordered Gyula.

The two nodded and went to work. Gwen went outside and used her powers to levitate a large rock which she jumped on and took off heading towards Way Big. Gwen fired several energy blast at the big alien knocking him off balance.

"Gwen stop it I don't want to hurt you." Said Way Big as he took half hearted swats at Gwen, who easily dodged them.

After several seconds Way Big finally managed to cage Gwen between his massive hands.

"Got you!" He said.

A purple light shined between Way Big's hands as a burst of energy knocked them away. Way Big staggered back in pain as Gwen escaped and fired several energy blast at his right leg causing Way Big to fall on his back.

"Ok...that hurt." Groaned Way Big.

It was at that moment that a military satellite that Cooper had hacked into was aiming it's massive laser cannon down at Way Big. The giant alien saw a gleam in the sky heading towards him and quickly pressed the Omintrix symbol on his chest turning him back into Ben. The laser slammed into the ground missing Ben by a hundred or so yards. Ben stood up and faced Gwen. Ben hit the Omintrix and transformed into Atomix.

"Lets do this!" Boomed Atomix as he fired a radioactive energy blast as Gwen.

Gwen countered with a purple energy blast. The two blast slammed into each other with a loud explosion. Atomix charged forward and tried to grab Gwen, but she escaped his grasp, grabbed Atomix with an energy rope and hurled him several yards away making Atomix crash into the ground with a thud.

"Ug...I'm going to be feeling that latter." Groaned Atomix.

Gwen hurled a large rock at Atomix forcing him to take flight. The two of them then started to exchange energy blast as they fought.

Kevin was still dodging missiles as he got closer and closer to the castle. He carefully targeted the antenna array on the castle. Kevin didn't know what it's purpose was, but it must be important. Kevin fired a missile at the antenna.

Inside the castle the broadcasting was starting. Every computer and TV displayed Gyula on his throne.

"Greetings people of the world. I am King Gyula and I have an important message for all of you." Said Gyula as Sumblinio stepped forward with his watch ready to begin hypnotizing the world. "From this day forward. I will be your..."

It was at that moment that the missile slammed into the antenna destroying it and ending the broadcast. The entire castle shook violently knocking everyone to the ground.

"What happened?!" Demanded Gyula his eyes burping with fury.

"I think we just got canceled." Groaned Sumblinio.

"No I will not be robbed of my victory!" Snarled Gyula as he looked over at Cooper, who was lying on the ground looking dazed. "Make him rebuild the antenna and hack the satellites."

Sumblinio walked over to Cooper ready to give the command, when the young plumber shot up and grabbed him by the shirt lifting him up angrily.

"Yeah not hypnotizing me again." Said Cooper, now no longer under Sumblinio's control.

"Rojo do something!" Ordered Gyula.

Rojo and her gang pointed their guns at Cooper. Cooper quickly began to run carrying the screaming Sumblinio with him.

Outside Kevin managed to land the plane. He got out and entered the castle's main gate, he touched a shield and absorbed it's metal. Kevin heard the sounds of fighting and saw Cooper fleeing down the hall with Sumblinio with Rojo and her gang right behind her. Kevin charged forward increasing the size of his fist as he ran past Cooper and knocked Rojo and her gang to the ground.

"Thanks for that." Breathed Cooper.

"No problem." Said Kevin.

Rojo and her gang staggered to their feet ready to continue the fight.

"I got this." Said Cooper as his eyes glowed blue.

All the armor on Rojo and her gang fell off leaving them with nothing, but their regular clothes. The gang of villains looked freaked out as Kevin his knuckles with a little smirk on his face. Three quick punches latter Rojo and her gang were knocked out.

"Now it's time to un hypnotize everyone." Said Cooper as he held up Sumblinio.

"Oh...course." Said Sumblinio as he smiled nervously.

The three of them made it to he control room. There was no sign of Gyula. Sumblinio made his way to the intercom.

"I free you from my control." Said Sumblino as he snapped his fingers.

Things weren't looking good for Atomix, he was taking several blows from Gwen and he was growing weaker by the second. Gwen slammed Atomix to the ground with an energy blast and was fixing to fire another,when all of the sudden there was the sound of someone snapping their fingers. Gwen stopped her attack and looked around confused.

"Uh...Ben? Where are we and what's going on?" Asked Gwen.

Atomix transformed into Ben and stood up.

"Were in Zarkovia. You got hypnotized. It's a long story." Said Ben.

"Well you can tell me on the way to the castle." Said Gwen as she levitated a rock with her powers.

Gwen and Ben hopped on as they made their way to the castle. When they got they went inside and met up with Kevin and Cooper, who had Sumblinio, Rojo, and her gang handcuffed.

"Well glad to see those guys are captured, but where's Gyula?" Asked Gwen.

"Closer then you think!" Snarled Gyula as be stepped out of the shadows pointing a gun at the back of Ben's head. "You may have ruined my plans, but I will have my revenge!" He snarled as he pressed his finger on the trigger.

In one fluid movement Ben spun around and shot his hand upwards slamming his hand into Gyula's gun hand making him fire his gun into the celling. Ben then preformed a judo throw slamming Gyula into the ground and took the gun away from him.

"This wouldn't be the first time I managed to outwit a person who had a gun to my head. It's over Gyula." Said Ben as he tossed the gun away.

At that moment several Zarkovia citizens came in and took in the scene. One man walked up to Ben.

"Oh behalf of Zarkovia, we thank you." Said the men.

"Hey were heroes. Taking down mad rulers is what we do." Said Ben.

Gyula looked at the citizens then back at Ben.

"Alright arrest me." He said raising his wrist.

"Sorry Gyula it's a Zarkovia affair, we have no jurisdiction here." Said Ben.

A panicked look appeared on Gyula's face.

"What do you plan to do to him?" Gwen asked the people.

"Throw him in the dungeon to rot." Said a man.

"Sounds like a fitting punishment." Said Kevin.

The men grabbed Gyula, who kicked and screamed in protest.

"You can't do this to me! I am your king!" Screamed Gyula who was dragged away.

"Well that takes care of that mess. Lets head home." Said Ben.

The group loaded up on the plane along with their prisoners as they made their way back to the states.

The End.


End file.
